totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Naucz się koreańskiego, pierdoło
Taeyeon: 'W poprzednim odcinku! Chanel i Christian toczyli bitwę oraz wzrosła ich nienawiść do siebie. Flora zrozumiała, że Ryan nie jest osobą do tańca i różańca, a Seba... No cóż, dalej jest idiotą. Wyzwanie z herbatami wygrały Chaebole, jednak ku zdziwieniu wszystkich nie odpadła Chanel, a szkoda... Zamiast niej zrezygnował Dominic. Co jest tego przyczyną? Dowiecie się być może kiedyś! Wieczór, prawe skrzydło Pokój damski ''W prawym skrzydle znajdowały się tylko dwie dziewczyny z drużyny Chaebol. Reszta była... gdzieś tam. '''Megan: Nie wytrzymam dłużej tej ciszy! Vega: Meg, wyluzuj. U ciebie w rodzinie nigdy nie jest tak cicho, co? Megan: No, prawda. Mam czwórkę rodzeństwa. Vega: Młodsze, starsze? Megan: Młodsze. Vega: Więc robisz za darmową niańkę. Współczuję. Megan: Czy ja wiem... To rodzeństwo się mną zajmuje. Vega: Aha, jesteś aż tak nieporadna? Megan: Może... Vega: '''Ile lat ma najmłodszy z nich? '''Megan: Cztery. Vega: Rozumiem... Do pokoju wszedł Seba. '' ''Megan zaczerwieniła się i z lekkim szokiem patrzyła na chłopaka. '' '''Seba:' Co się tak lampicie? Vega: To nie jest przypadkiem damski pokój? Seba: No i co? Jak będzie mi się chciało to i u was kwiatki podleję. Megan: Interesujesz się ogrodnictwem? Seba: 'Nie, po prostu nie mam gdzie się odlać. ''Do pokoju znowu ktoś wszedł. '''Anto: Kolo, chodź no. Znalazł się. Vega: Kogo szukacie? Anto: Farmera. Gramy w butelkę i biedny dostał wyzwanie żeby sprawdzić, gdzie go nie ma. Vega: Czemu nas nie zaprosiliście? Anto: Seba, idioto. Myślałem, że je zaprosiłeś. Seba: A, sorry... Zapomniałem. Seba (pokój zwierzeń): Wcale nie zapomniałem, po prostu boję się czarnej magii! Anto: Sorry za niego. No dobra, zapraszamy. W salonie, u nas. Wszyscy są. Megan: To tak można? Anto: Hej, w regulaminie sezonu nie ma, że nie możemy sobie urządzić gry w butelkę. To idziecie czy nie? Megan&Vega: Ok. Salon, lewe skrzydło Wraz z przybyciem Vegi i Megan w pomieszczeniu pojawili się już wszyscy. Siedzieli w kółku. Christian trzymał w dłoni butelkę po winie. Vega: What the fuck, skąd wy macie butelkę po winiaku? Christian: Nie pytaj, wyjęliśmy to z brzucha Burger. Chanel: Dieta pudełkowa, Burger, nie butelkowa. Burger: Butelka to takie szklane pudełko. Christian: Cisza!!! Nastąpiła cisza. Christian: Osoba, która zostanie wylosowana będzie musiała pocałować osobę po swojej lewej stronie. Zakręcił butelką. Megan (pokój zwierzeń): Błagaaam, niech to będę ja!!! zaklasnęła w dłonie Anto (pokój zwierzeń): Nie jestem pedałem. Bez urazy. Poszło. Wylosowaną osobą została... Chanel: Chyba śnicie!!! Christian: NIE. Chanel: Ja pier... Christian: PŁETWALE MCDONALDOWE POWINNY WYGINĄĆ. Chanel (pokój zwierzeń): Nie, ja nie jadam! Tylko KFC, shmaty! Seba: Cmok, cmok! Christian: A jak nie, to co? Anto: To cię zmusimy i będziesz musiał całować jeszcze Burger. Christian: Chyba cię nikt nie jebał... Anto: A ty chcesz? Masz tu pierwszą chętną. Burger: BURGER CHCE ZOBACZYĆ BUZI!!! Przycisnęła Chanel i Christiana do siebie. Pocałowali się, jednakże chłopak w ostatniej chwili nadstawił policzek. Seba: Miały być usta! Christian wycierał sobie mokry policzek. Christian: 'To pytanie było niesprecyzowane! Fuj, Chanel, kawałki hamburgera zostały na policzku... Ale ty się kuhwa ślinisz. '''Chanel: '''Raz, dwa, trzy - zamknij ryj. Osoba, którą teraz wylosuje będzie musiała powiedzieć, kto jej się najbardziej podoba z programu! ''Zakręciła butelką. '''Vega: Seba? Seba: No jak to co? Darmowe schaboszczaki. Ryan: Nie co, tylko kto! Seba zaczął literować. Seba: S c h a b o w y. Liczba pojedyncza rodzaj męski! Kto? - schabowy. Vega (pokój zwierzeń): Co za młot...'' facepalm '' Megan (pokój zwierzeń): Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony, nie wskazał osoby, więc może się kryje albo serio żadna mu się nie podoba. Co mam robić?! Chanel: Ja pierdyl, jakbym widziała drugą Burger. Ponawiam pytanie. Burger (pokój zwierzeń): Burger jest tylko jedna.'' złości się'' Chanel zakręciła butelką. Josh: Ooo, Anto, ty szczwany lisie! Godoj! Anto: Szczerze, to podobała mi się Tori, lubię ostre laseczki. Chanel: '''Fuuj... '''Anto: Zamknij mordę swą. A tak w ogóle, to kto dał ci prawo oceniać innych, kiedy ty sama wyglądasz jak płetwal wyrzucony na brzeg? Chanel poczerwieniała ze złości i wyszła. Christian: Zrobiła użytek dla świata... Parsknął śmiechem. Flora: Czuję się zmęczona... Pójdę się położyć. Seba: Pojebało cię? Bierz alko, bawimy się do rana! Wstał, na telefonie włączył "Miód malina" i zaczął tańczyć. Anto: 'Stary, wyłącz to. '''Seba: '''NIE WIESZ CO TO DOBRY GUST MUZYCZNY. JUHU!!! ''Kopnął butelkę i stanął na jej miejscu wykonując dziwny taniec przypominający... a nieważne.To po prostu Seba. ''Po chwili udawał orangutana. '' '''Seba: STOP CZARNEJ MAGII! STOP! PRECZ TY POTOMKINI SZATANA! Vega: Co za... Zirytowani zawodnicy zostawili chłopaka samego. Seba: Ach tak?! Więc jestem sam!!! Siła pokona czary ciemności!!! Tańczył dalej. Stołówka, rano Tego dnia uczestnicy byli niewyspani. Głównie była to wina Seby, ponieważ wczorajszy wieczór nie skończył się jedynie na paru krzykach. Zamiast tego, chłopak całą noc trenował swoje umiejętności. Flora: Mówiłam, że trzeba było wcześniej pójść spać... Vega: '''Ta, może ten idiota nie darł się bardziej po nocach. '''Seba: O kim mówisz? Vega: Zgadnij. Stołówkę odwiedziła również prowadząca. Taeyeon: 'Dzień dobry wszystkim... ''Ona również wydawała się być niewyspana. Poszła do kuchni i przyniosła stamtąd miskę, mleko i płatki. Usiadła, przygotowywując sobie posiłek. '''Taeyeon: Zazwyczaj staram się przymykać oko na wasze wybryki. Ale trudno, zmusiliście mnie. Christian (pokój zwierzeń): '''To wina tego dupka. Jeśli ja też na tym ucierpię, to zapłaci i to solidnie. '''Taeyeon: Seba, twoja cisza nocna od tej pory zaczyna się od dwudziestej! A jeśli po tej godzinie dalej bedziesz hałasować, to wywalę cię za drzwi! Ro-zu-miesz? Seba: Ale co ja? Taeyeon: Myślisz, że jestem taka tępa? Po prostu, zamknij ryj i nie denerwuj ludzi po dwudziestej. Przyrzekam, piśnij choć jedno słówko, a do końca programu będziesz spał na podwórku. Może myszy cię przyjmą gościnnie. A reszta, kończcie śniadanie. Za pół godziny widzę was w autokarze. Wyzwanie Po ukończonym śniadaniu zawodnicy stanęli przed ogromnym labiryntem. Taeyeon: Okej, zadanie na dziś. Będziecie uczyć się języka koreańskiego. Jeśli widzieliście odcinek Wariackiego Wyścigu w Islandii, być może zajarzycie o co chodzi. To będzie nieco bardziej skomplikowane. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem dwóch osób, po jednej z każdej drużyny, które zaczną labirynt zostaną umieszczone po losowych miejscach. Każdy, dosłownie każdy będzie musiał nacisnąć na skrzynkę, z której wyłoni się koreańskie zdanie. Zawodnik będzie musiał je powtórzyć przy następnej skrzynce. Bezbłędnie, wtedy wyruszy kolejna osoba i tak dalej. Jasne? Wszyscy: Tak. Taeyeon: Ostatnia osoba ma na środku swojej trasy skrzynkę, wypowie hasło i pobiegnie prosto do mety. Aha, każda drużyna ma swoją połowę labiryntu, więc przeciwne drużyny się nie spotkają. Taka jestem łaskawa. Megan: A co jak ktoś się pomyli? Taeyeon: Jeśli ktoś pomyli zdanie, niech wraca jeszcze raz. I uważajcie, niekiedy mogą pojawić się pułapki, czy jakieś przeszkody, hehe. Anto: Nie zgub się, ziom. Poklepał po ramieniu Sebę. Seba: Chyba śnisz! Jak wracałem najebany po koncercie to większy labirynt miałem do przebycia! Anto: Ooo, a kto grał? Seba: Zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego. Taeyeon: Ponieważ w drużynie Zzang jest sześć osób, a w drużynie Chaebol tylko cztery, to dwie osoby w Zzangach odpoczną dziś od wyzwania. Flora: Zgłaszam się na ochotnika. Kiepska ze mnie biegaczka... Christian: Biegaj, te tłuste maciory na pewno zasłabną już na samym starcie. Chanel: Ryj, żołnierzyku. Chcesz dostać buzi jeszcze raz? Christian: Nie, dzięki. Umyłabyś zęby chociaż. Taeyeon: '''Żeby było jasne, wygra ta drużyna, która pierwsza ukończy labirynt. Czy to jest zrozumiałe dla każdego? '''Wszyscy: Tak! Taeyeon: Megan...? Vega: Ja ją przypilnuję. Taeyeon: Dobra, kto rozpocznie bieg? Zzang? Christian: Ja, pójdzie szybko. Anto: '''Od nas Megan. Jak się zgubi, to będzie łatwo nadrobić straty. '''Taeyeon: Spoko. A kto zostaje? Christian: Chanel i Bur... Usta zasłoniła mu ręką Chanel. Chanel: Chodź no tu. Chwilka! Wzięła Chrisa na stronę. Chanel: Dobra, wiem, że się nie lubimy, ale czy możemy to zakryć na czas tego wyzwania? Poza tym, Burger jest dobra w biegach, jeśli jej powiesz, że na końcu labiryntu jest kiełbasa, a goni ją Rosja. Ona mogłaby pobiegnąć, a ja i Flora byśmy zostały. Christian: A od kiedy z ciebie taki dobry strateg? Chanel: Za mało mnie znasz! Christian: No dobra. Niech ci... będzie. Chanel (pokój zwierzeń): '''Co za debil z tego żołnierzyka. Flora jest rozumna, ale i wydaje się być naiwna. Kiedy będziemy siedzieć to przekonam ją, aby wywalić Christiana. Będę miała przewagę, a potem to powywalam ich jeden po drugim! I co ty na to, mózgu grupy? '''Christian: Zostają Flora i Chanel. Christian (pokój zwierzeń): I tak jeśli przegramy, to ją wywalimy. Chociaż jeśli wygramy, to moje gratulacje grubasko. zaczął klaskać Taeyeon: Zatem niech te dwie panie usiądą gdzieś sobie, trochę to potrwa. Mam nadzieję, że wrócicie cali i zdrowi. W tym odcinku podnosimy poprzeczkę, oj i to bardzo. Start wyzwania Na starcie ustawili się zarówno Megan jak i Christian. Obok siebie była postawiona skrzyneczka z czerwonym przyciskiem. Taeyeon: Na miejsca... . . . . . Gotowi... . . . . START! Poczynania drużyny Zzang left Christian szybko nacisnął przycisk. '' '''Skrzynka: '''Na początek coś prostego. Policz ze mną do trzech: hana, dul, set. '''Christian:' Hana, dul, kurwa co? Nacisnął jeszcze raz. Skrzynka: Na początek coś prostego. Policz ze mną do trzech: hana, dul, set. Christian: Hana, dul, set. Hana, dul, set. Hana, set, dul? Kto to wymyśla? I jeszcze raz... Skrzynka: Na początek coś prostego. Policz ze mną do trzech: hana, dul, set. Christian: Hana, dul, set. Okej. Biegnę i pędzę. Krzyk Chanel zza labiryntu: Szybciej, palancie! Christian: Cicho bądź! Pobiegł w lewo. Ściana. Christian: Geez... Pobiegł w prawo. Megafon: Masz do wyboru, prawo albo lewo. Któraś ze stron przyniesie zgubę, druga szczęście. Którą wybierasz? Christian: Walić to. Jestem leworęczny. Mańkut musi mieć coś od życia. Poszedł w lewo. Christian: CO TO JEST?! Zrobił szybki unik. Christian: 'O mało żeście mnie nie zabili! ''Zwisający topór, który prawie odrąbał chłopakowi głowę schował się. '''Christian: To ja się cofnę... I wrócił do punktu, w którym megafon do niego przemówił. Tym razem polazł w prawo. '' ''Z oddali zobaczył Ryan'a stojącego przy następnej skrzynce. Christian widząc przyjaciela pobiegł czym prędzej do niego. Nie spodziewał się jednak zapaści. '' ''Wpadł do dziury. Christian: '''To są kurwa jakieś żarty. '''Christian (pokój zwierzeń): Zabiję pomysłodawcę... Taeyeon (pokój zwierzeń): Może próbować! Hi, hi. Ryan, gdy zobaczył Chrisa w dziurze pęknął ze śmiechu, nie mógł mu jednak pomóc. Z zaciekawieniem obserwował chłopaka próbującego się wydostać. '' ''Chłopak na szczęście szybko wydostał się z dziury dzięki obecności kamieni, które tam się znajdowały. Christian: Zabiję... Cały zdenerwowany szybko poszedł do Ryana i ignorując go szybko wypowiedział hasło. Christian: 'Hana, dul, set. Liczenie do trzech po koreańsku. ''Skrzynka zapiszczała. '''Skrzynka: Hasło prawidłowe. Christian: Mam tego dość. A ty, co tak stoisz, biegnij Ryan. Ryan: 'Yyy, oke, oke. ''Nacisnął na guzik. '''Skrzynka: Tym razem coś trudniejszego. Kocham cię po koreańsku - saranghae. Ryan: What the hell? Christian: Ta, powodzenia. Ryan: Sara... Saran... Już wiem! Zaczął nucić. Po chwili się wydarł na cały labirynt. Ryan: ♪♫SARANGHAE~!!!♪♫ Fałszując skakał po labiryncie nie przejmując się tym, że może mu grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Śpiewał bez przerwy. Ryan: '♪♫SARANGHAE~!!!♪♫ ♪♫SARANGHAE~!!!♪♫ ''Nie zauważył, że po kolei zaczął nachodzić na miny, które rozwalały się za nim. Chłopak stanął, kolejna mina za nim wybuchła. '''Ryan: Tylko co się do tego rymuje? Zresztą, jakie to ma znaczenie? Ładnie brzmi. ♪♫KOCHAM CIĘ!♪♫ ♪♫SARANGHAE~!!!♪♫ Doszedł do kolejnej skrzynki. Czekał tam na niego Josh. Josh: '''Co ty tak szybko? '''Ryan: A co? Za nim było rozpieprzone pół labiryntu. Ryan: 'No, nieważne! Kocham to hasło! ♪♫SARANGHAE~!!!♪♫ ''Skrzynka zapiszczała. '''Skrzynka: Hasło prawidłowe. Josh: Co to znoczy? Ryan: '''Kocham cię! '''Josh: '''Fuu, jesteś gejem? '''Ryan (pokój zwierzeń): To moje ulubione słowo! ♪♫SARANGHAE~!!!♪♫ Josh: 'Tero jo! ''Nacisnął na przycisk. '''Skrzynka: '''Idziemy coraz trudniej! Następne zdanie: neon nareul wonhae, co oznacza 'pragniesz mnie'. '''Josh: Yyy... I ja mam przebyć całą cestę? Ryan: Słuchaj, nie wiem co ty pierdzielisz, ale jak znajdziesz Burger, to do niej biegnij. Okej? Josh: Muszę biec drapko! Pobiegł ignorując wszystko dookoła. Ryan stał jak słup i przyglądał mu się. '' '''Ryan:' Że on to zapamiętał? Josh napotkał na drodze ostrą strzałę lecącą w jego kierunku. On jednak złapał ją. Josh: Fajno! Przydatne. Będę mógł się po pleckach podrapać w końcu. Odnalazł Burger i skrzynkę. Burger: Ty tak szybko tu być? Josh: No! Yyy... Josh (pokój zwierzeń): 'Zapomniałem! '''Josh: '''Zaraz wrócę! ''Pobiegł jeszcze raz. ''Zgubił się. '' '''Josh: Raaany! Rozpłakał się. Josh (pokój zwierzeń): W pewnym momencie, poczułem, że zawiodłem naszą drużynę, ale sama Burger mówiła, że szybko przybiegłem, to może nic się nie stanie jak wrócę? Josh: RYAAAAN!!! Ryan: CO?! Josh: JAK SIĘ DO CIEBIE IDZIE??? Ryan: Cały czas prosto!!! Josh zorientował się, że został w pustym punkcie po prawej. Kiedy wszedł na prostą, zobaczył z oddali chłopaka. '' '''Ryan (pokój zwierzeń):' Zdaje mi się, że mamy coś trochę więcej mniej inteligentnych niż przypuszczałem? Jak można się zgubić na prostej? Po chwili Josh przybiegł do Ryan'a. Nacisnął jeszcze raz. Skrzynka: Idziemy coraz trudniej! Następne zdanie: neon nareul wonhae, co oznacza 'pragniesz mnie'. Farmer powtarzał sobie po cichu parę razy owe zdanie. Ryan: '''Zrób tak jak ja! Śpiewaj! '''Josh: Ty te piski chcesz śpiewem nazywać?!?! Ryan: Foch! Obraził się. Josh: 'Dobra... To idę. Narazicho! ''Odwrócił się na pięcie i polazł. Ryan zobaczył, że na jego plecach są wbite strzały. ''W końcu Josh doszedł do Burger. '' '''Burger: Ty wrócić, a ty być... Co to za czary? Josh: '''Burger, cicho! Przylazłem, a więc jestem. Hasło: neon nareul wonhae! '''Skrzynka: Hasło prawidłowe. To zdanie zapewni ci zwycięstwo - joheun haru dwiseyo, co oznacza 'miłego dnia!' Josh: '''Burger, biegnij! '''Burger: Co? Josh: 'Dostałaś hasło! '''Burger: '''Jakie? ''Josh nacisnął przycisk. 'Skrzynka: '''To zdanie zapewni ci zwycięstwo - joheun haru dwiseyo, co oznacza 'Miłego dnia!' ''Chanel zza labiryntu zaczęła wrzeszczeć. '''Chanel: Burger jak się nauczysz tego zdania to tam na końcu będzie czekać na ciebie kiełbacha! Burger: JEDZENIE!!! I pobiegła jak szalona. Poczynania drużyny Chaebol left Megan zaczynała, więc wcisnęła guzik. '' '''Skrzynka: '''Na początek coś prostego. Nie ma mowy! - maldo anwae. '''Megan:' Maldo anwae... Ym, okej. Poszła, rozglądając się. Megan (pokój zwierzeń): 'Prowadząca mówiła, że mogą być pułapki, czy tam przeszkody... Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. '''Megan: '''Boże, gdzie jest prawa, gdzie jest lewa... ''Poszła w prawo. Brak przejścia. '''Megan: To chyba lewo. To idziemy w prawo. Poszła w lewo. Było przejście, ale nie można było się dostać. Megan: What the hell? Czy ja śnię? Po jaką cholerę tu bramkę postawili? Bramka była otwarta. Megan przedostała się przez nią. Dalej, idąc spostrzegła śnieżnobiałe tygrysy i jednorożce. '' '''Megan:' Gdzie ja jestem? Tygrys: Ślepa jesteś? Tutaj, z nami. Jednorożec #1: Mamy popcorn... Jednorożec #2: I twoje dziewictwo. Megan: WTF? Taeyeon: Megan? Megan! Megan obudziła się leżąc na podłodze. Taeyeon wołała ją z helikoptera, bo dziewczyna dostała w łeb jabłkami i zemdlała. Megan: 'Żyję... Ała. '''Taeyeon: '''Dobra, nie powinnam tego robić, ale zemdlałaś, więc! Idź ciągle w prosto i na końcu skręć w prawo. Prawo! ''Pokazała rękoma gdzie jest prawo. '''Megan: O..kej. Jak miała zrobić tak zrobiła. Seba widział już ją z daleka. Seba: Biegnij, gazelo, biegnij! Spotkali się. Megan: Hej Seba... Seba: Długo mam jeszcze czekać? Megan: Sorry... Uderzyłam się. Seba: Musiałaś ostro przywalić... Gadaj to hasło. Megan: Maldo andwae... Skrzynka: '''Hasło prawidłowe. Lecimy dalej - pogo sipho - 'tęsknię za tobą'. '''Seba: Co to za pokurwione hasła są?! Seba (pokój zwierzeń): I tak lepsze niż polskie. Stół z powyłymywanymynywymi nogami. Seba biegnął. Seba: Pogo srogo, kurwa mać. Eee, a pogo to nie był taniec dla metali? Westchnął. Seba: A w dupie to mam. Gdzie ten przychlast Anto? Dobiegł do kolegi. Anto: '''Słyszałem to, cwelu. '''Seba: He...he... Anto: Gadaj hasło, ziom. Seba: Poooooogo siphooooooo. Anto: Geez, musisz śpiewać? Skrzynka: Hasło nieprawidłowe. Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Seba: 'Co za złom! ''Uderzył w skrzynkę. 'Anto: '''Może gdybyś nie śpiewał i nie przeciągał słów... ''Seba dalej walił. Spróbował jednak jeszcze raz. '''Seba: Pogo sipho! Skrzynka: '''Hasło prawidłowe. '''Anto: No. Brawo ty. Seba: Głupi złom. Anto: To tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. Seba: 'Może... ''Anto zrobił to samo, co pozostali. '''Skrzynka: Jedziemy z trudniejszymi! ihaega ankamnida - 'nie rozumiem'. Anto: A... Emm... Ok. Anto pobiegł przed siebie, skręcił w prawo, w lewo. Nagle w stronę chłopaka zaczęły lecieć noże, które omijał. Anto: Co to za chory program?!?! Taeyeon (pokój zwierzeń): Są z pianki, hehe. :D Chłopak położył się na ziemi, żeby wszystkie piankowe noże przeleciały. Anto (pokój zwierzeń): A później się dowiedziałem, że nie są prawdziwe. Damn it... Kiedy nic już nie latało, wstał, poprawił się i dobiegł do ostatniej osoby. Anto: Cześć, Vega! Vega: Oh, hej. Myślałam, że się tutaj zanudzę. Nawet już sobie wróżby przepowiadałam... Chcesz poznać swoją przyszłość? Anto: Nie, może kiedy indziej. Hasło to ihaega ankamnida. Skrzynka: Hasło prawidłowe. Vega: Co to znaczy? Anto: Nie rozumiem. Vega: Ja też nie, dlatego chcę wiedzieć... Anto: No to znaczy dokładnie 'nie rozumiem'. Vega: Aha... Cisza. Vega: '''Niezręczna cisza. '''Anto: Ta, to ty może już biegnij. Vega: Tak, dobry pomysł. Wcisnęła przycisk. Skrzynka: '''To zdanie zapewni ci zwycięstwo - mannaseo bangapseumnida - 'miło mi cię poznać'. '''Vega: Do zobaczenia na mecie! I pobiegła. Za labiryntem Za labiryntem siedziała sobie Tae, która grała w karty ze stażystami oraz Chanel i Flora leżące na kocu. W końcu Chanel postanowiła zrealizować swój plan. Chanel: '''Wiesz co, Florczi? '''Flora: Och, nie nazywaj mnie tak. Po prostu Flora jestem. Chanel: '''Ta, sorry. Mogłabyś mi pomóc wykopać Christiana... '''Flora: A to niby czemu? Chanel: '''Mówił, że nienawidzi przyrody i "sra na ekologię". '''Flora: A to buc jeden! Chanel: Zagłosujesz na niego, prawda? Flora: Jasne. Pff. Flora (pokój zwierzeń): A niech sobie myśli, że jestem taka głupia, bo żrę sałatę. Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto jest sprytniejszy. Hihi. Meta Przy mecie czekali już wszyscy zawodnicy, prócz ostatnich biegnących. Christian: I gdzie ta twoja siorka? Chanel: Burger, szybciej, kiełbasa stygnie! Burger w labiryncie: Ja zgubić się! O, odnaleźć drogę, być blisko! Megan: 'Vega, jak sobie radzisz...? '''Vega w labiryncie: 'Świetnie, cudownie! Nadchodzę!!! 'Taeyeon: '''Obydwie zgadły hasło za pierwszym razem, także robi się ciekawie... ''W obu połowach labiryntu znalazły się zarówno Vega jak i Burger tuż blisko mety. '''Taeyeon: Która będzie pierwsza?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Vega!!! Sekundę po ogłoszeniu zwycięstwa, Burger wleciała z impetem na Josha. Burger: Gdzie kiełbaski?! Chanel: W piździe! Przegraliśmy! Burger: Nie!!! Taeyeon: '''A zatem, drużyna Chaebol odsyła dziś kogoś do domu! Ceremonia left '''Taeyeon: Byliście frajerami! Dziś pożegnamy jednego z was... A może jedną? Zobaczymy. Pierwsza bezpieczna osoba to Flora. Flora dostała symbol. Taeyeon: 'Ryan. . . . . . . . . . Christian. Trójka zagrożonych. . . . . . . . . . Chanel, trzymaj. ''Chanel zeżarła jeon. '''Taeyeon: Burger, przez ciebie twoja drużyna musi tutaj siedzieć. Ty Josh, zgubiłeś się w labiryncie i tym samym przyczyniłeś się w pewnym stopniu do porażki. A ostatni jeon otrzyma... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Burger. Christian: CO?! Ryan: Jak to możliwe?! Flora: Że jak?! Taeyeon: 'Też jestem zdziwiona, ale spójrzcie na nagranie... ''Nagranie: Josh przypadkiem oddaje głos na samego siebie. '' ''Josh: Ćwir ćwir... ''Pokazuje, że nad nim ćwierkają ptaszki. '' '''Christian: Burger to twoja wina! Biedny Josh dostał wstrząsu mózgu przez krówsko... Chanel, zapłacisz mi za to. Taeyeon: W sumie, to współczuję mu. Josh, zaprowadzę cię do wyjścia. A tymczasem - jak potoczą się dalsze sprawy? Czy Christian wygra z Chanel? Czy Seba ogarnie dupę? Czy Megan wyzna mu swoje uczucia? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyprawy Koreańskiej